(will I ever experience another day as glorious as today?)
by ChildlikeEmpress
Summary: Canon diversion...takes place sometime after episode 13. Hae Soo and the 4th prince are on a date but Soo's leg is starting to bother her. (Or I make the characters act out one of my favorite tropes.)


**(will I ever experience another day as glorious as today?)**

* * *

Hae Soo was exhausted but trying her best to hide it. She had hoped 4th prince wouldn't notice, but after the third time Soo paused in their walk to lean against a tree it became apparent that he had, his eyes darkening in concern. Soo clenched her hands, fisting them in the material of her skirt, embarrassed by her weakness. The afternoon had been so lovely and the thought of it ending so soon was unbearable. Still, Hae Soo couldn't ignore the obvious and loath as she was to admit it, she was physically spent, her leg aching to distraction. She was beginning to worry about being able to make the trek back to the damiwon.

Caught up with her internal struggles, she almost didn't notice when the 4th prince joined her in leaning against the tree. They weren't touching, but she could feel his solid presence and the warmth that radiated through the sleeve of his tunic.

"Are you tired Soo-ya?" The 4th prince leaned down into her space, his voice a warm rumble next to her ear. Hae Soo flushed and looked away, but 4th prince reached for her hand, and Soo found herself returning his gaze, her hand slowly relaxing as he gently unfurled her fingers from the fabric of her hanbok.

"I'm sorry your highness" she whispered, frustration causing the corners of her eyes to water. Alarmed by her sudden, the 4th prince moved to stand in front of her, still gripping her hand tight within his own.

"No Soo-ya, it's my fault for keeping you out this long." The muscles in his jaw clenched as he eyed her injured leg, knowing that he was doubly responsible for her current discomfort.

"But I was so happy to walk to the lake with you," Soo replied softly, bringing her free hand to rest on top of his own. "I just need a few moments to rest."

The 4th prince nodded slowly, some of the stiffness seeping out of his stance. It was quiet for a moment, with the only sound being the wind rustling through the leaves and the occasional burst of birdsong. Suddenly the 4th prince's expression took on a mischievous glint, and he gave Soo a bright smile before turning away to crouch down low on the path in front of them, bracing his hands on his knees.

Hae Soo stared confusedly at the expanse of his back. "Your highness? What are you doing?" He turned his head to look at her, a challenging smirk on his face.

"It's a long way to the damiwon, so hop on my back."

An incredulous noise burst from Soo's throat and her eyes widened comically. "Your highness can't be serious?" The 4th prince let out a huff, still crouched, before replying in an indulgent tone.

"You know, instead of arguing, you could just say thank you."

Soo was struck with the memory of the last time he had said those words to her, not long after they had first met. Her pause must have been overlong, because the 4th prince coughed, suddenly shy. Hae Soo's face broke out into a delighted smile, and she stepped forward to carefully place her arms around his neck.

"Kamsahamnida."

4th prince looked back, the corner of his mouth turning up in a sly grin.

"See, not so hard was it?"

Soo shook her head slightly, burrowing her face into his collar in the hopes that he wouldn't see her red cheeks or worse feel their heat burning through the silk of his shirt. Once she settled, 4th prince rose slowly, his hands grasping the underside of her knees through the tangle of her skirts gently but firmly, and she could feel him swallow thickly before speaking.

"Is that alright?"

Hae Soo nodded again, not trusting herself to answer out loud. Letting out a shaky breath, she tightened her hold, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of being pressed so tightly against the 4th prince as well as the sensations making their presence known deep down in her belly.

It was going to be a long trip back to the damiwon.


End file.
